Playing Hard to Get
by SiLeNt-but-PsYcHo
Summary: Kagome is finally fed up with Inuyasha loving Kikyou, so she takes her friends advice and begins to mess with his feelings.I suck at summeries but please have a look anyway T for language and slight sexuality.
1. Wandering Hands

Hi everyone. This is my first fic so don't be tooo harsh on the reviews. ;) But please be honest and please review. I want my story to be the best it can so let me know if I make any major mistakes. I wasn't going to post this at all but I decided, what the heck, there's no harm, because no one knows who I am so I can't be made fun of till the end of the century... I was just getting sick of Kagome always being a little wimp who let anything and everything Inuyasha do tear her up inside. (me, I'd flirt a tiny bit with Kouga, just enough to be noticed until he couldn't wait any longer to pronounce his love ;) but that's just me)Any who, on with the story.  
"" words  
'' thoughts  
actions  
  
Chapter 1 "Wandering hands"  
  
...and slowly his lips came within inches, centimeters, millimeters of hers...  
  
"KA.GO.ME.!!!!!!" shouted the short tempered hanyou, Inuyasha. "Damn wench! You've been sleeping all damn day and refuse to wake up!! Your so lazy!!!"  
  
"I'm up.... I'm up," sighed Kagome with a yawn that seemed to disprove her pleas.

'Why do I even bother with him.... he's so damn stubborn,' thought Kagome as the frown reached her once vibrant face. 'One second he seems to be the kindest, most gentle creature in the world.... then two seconds later he's screaming his head off at me like I'm some kind of servant to him, no higher then the dirt below my bottom,' she sat there engulfed in her thoughts as tears began to swell in her eyes. 'Even if for some reason I did begin to believe he felt for me the same way that I feel for him.... that damned clay corpse comes and reminds me of everything I could never be to him.' The final thought pushed her over the edge as tears began to slowly fall from her tortured eyes.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concerned, smelling her tears. "What's wrong? Why do you cry?"

She could see the worry in his eyes and it only made her cry more. "Nothing.... nothing...sniff sniff don't worry about me Inyuasha, I'm fine," she said with a choke, intent on not lifting her eyes from her fumbling hands in her lap.  
  
"Kagome? I was only intent on waking you, I didn't mean to make you...cry?" Inuyasha hated seeing her cry and the thought of him causing it almost sent the brave hanyou into tears himself. "Please tell me... what's wrong? You know I'm always here to help you."  
  
"Ya.... until you sink down to hell with your mud pile," she murmured, forgetting Inuyasha had ears that could hear everything.  
  
"What's that?!" he almost screamed. She infuriated him! He couldn't believe he was all worried when the whole reason she was crying was because of stupid ol' Kikyo, although her jealousy was quite flattering to him.  
  
"Nothing," she replied as she stood, ready to continue the journey but not the conversation. Unfortunately she made the mistake of leaning over right in front of her "friend" Miroku to pick up her bag.  
  
"Good morning Lady Kagome," grinned the lecherous monk.  
  
SLAP  
  
"You bastard!" screamed Inuyasha. He was touched by Kagome's jealousy over Kikyo and wasn't about to let that damn monk mess up the moment. "Your such a damn pervert Miroku! I should rip that hand of yours right off, and your head along with it!!! Your such a pest!!"

"PUH lease Inuyasha, I believe with my entire heart that Lady Kagome finds you to be far more of a pest than I will ever be!" retorted an angry monk.  
  
"NEVER!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Right Kagome?" He pleaded to her with his eyes to agree with him but she simply continued to stare at the ground.  
  
Sigh  
  
"I dunno Inuyasha, let's just go get some breakfast," was all Kagome could seem to say. She wasn't mad at him but the thought of him and Kikyo had her quite depressed and she didn't currently feel like being on anyone's side.  
  
The hurt swelled in Inuyasha's heart at her cruel words. "I'm not hungry," he managed to muster with his bangs covering his pained eyes. With that he leaped off into the woods leaving Miroku and Kagome back in the clearing, completely stunned.  
  
'Wow, I must have **REALLY** hurt him' Kagome thought to herself. She felt guilty for being so mean, but deep inside she felt a little twinge of pride for standing up to Inuyasha and a little happiness for seeing him get so upset over what she thought about him. 'I'll go get him right.... after breakfast' she thought with the slightest sign of a grin on her face. "Let's go Miroku, I'm starved."  
  
Inuyasha watched her retreating from afar. 'She isn't even coming after me' he thought with a sigh. 'But still.... how could she see **ME** as more of a pest then that lecherous monk!' A twinge of anger and jealousy began to show on his tensed features but just as soon as it had came it disappeared as it was taken over by the slumped shoulders and downward glance that accompanies pure sorrow. 'I guess she truly does despise me...'  
  
Back at camp.......  
  
"Sango, are you enjoying your ramen?" inquired Kagome.  
  
"Yes, very much so Kagome, thank you so much for cooking it," replied Sango with a courteous nod.  
  
"Anything for my friends," grinned Kagome.  
  
"Ummm, Kagome," began Miroku, "I was just wondering cough cough I mean...... when are you going to go get Inuyasha? I was only kidding about the whole pester thing and he seemed quite distraught, I think you should go find him and talked to him," Miroku finished with a sigh.  
  
"I know, I know, I wasn't trying to be on anyone's side, I was only deep in thought. But, since he has gotten so upset, I am..... hehehehe..... well, to be blunt, I'm letting him get a taste of his own medicine."  
  
Everyone looked shocked at her for such a thing. They had never known their sweet little Kagome to be so devious.  
  
Wink **  
  
**"Oooo, your so sexy when you act evil, Kagome," grinned Miroku.

SLAP

SLAP

' I guess I deserved those' Miroku thought, while receiving glares from the girls sitting across from him that were anything but kind.

'What a jerk'

Well, that's the first chapter? How do you like? I think I'll have the second one out in a couple days or so, I have it written I just have to type it up. Well, please review and let me know how I'm doin..... hopefully the next chapters will be longer and better. This was just sort of the prelude so that you all know what's going on so... Tootaloo for today! ;)


	2. Hurt Feelings

Thanks for reviewing... even though it was just one ;) I don't mind, at least someone read my story (and liked it, hehe). I already had this chapter written out and I had no homework today so I decided to go ahead and put it in. After Chapter 3 though, I don't know how long it'll take for me to get the junk in.

Chapter 2, Hurt Feelings

As soon as breakfast was finished and the dishes were cleared Kagome ran into the woods to find her beloved hanyou, Inuyasha.

'Ahhhhh, Inuyasha, I miss you already' Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. 'Did I just think that?!' She smiled as her cheeks became tinged with a slight pink at her own thoughts. 'I wonder if he's pouting, he's so cute when he pouts.' Her face only became redder as she continued to walk in a somewhat zombie daze, caught up in her own thoughts until something flew by her snapping her out of her once joyous daydream. 'Kikyo....' More quickly than it had come her wonderful mood subsided, being replaced by dull jealousy. 'I should have known, I was so stupid to think, even for a second, that he could love me, the reincarnate,... the shard detector.' Suddenly it felt as if a rock had been shoved down her throat and if she didn't breath carefully, she would surely choke. Although her better judgment told her not to, Kagome followed the soul collectors in blind jealousy. 'If I can't have him, neither can she.'

Inuyasha POV

'I can't believe she'd rather be in **his** company..... the pervert..... the lecher..... the.... the..... **MIROKU**!!!' Inuyasha's gaze once again hit the ground and stayed there. 'I should have known.... I'm a worthless hanyou, she could never care for someone like me, **I** couldn't care for someone like me.'

He fell into a silent coma until a soul collector whipped by his face snapping him out of his depression. 'Kikyo...' all thoughts of Kagome had long since been forgotten as he ran after the soul collector at top speed.

When he arrived he saw her, sitting nonchalantly in a tall tree as if she was waiting for his arrival. He was so entranced by her that he didn't notice a familiar smell or the rustle of the bushes directly behind him.

Regular POV

"So, Inuyasha, you have finally arrived," came the calm voice of the dead miko.

Inuyasha fell silent as his mind did cart wheels. Suddenly he pulled her down from the tree and into the warm embrace he had so desired. "Oh, Kikyo," were the worlds that he mumbled, barely audible considering his face was buried in her shoulder.

All Kagome could to was sit and watch as the man she was destined to love pulled the "thing" she despised into the warm and loving embrace that she knew she could never have. Tears began to slowly fall from her angelic face as she watched in disgust at the things happening right before her eyes. 'That should be me,' she thought with a new found rage and slammed her fist into the ground. Quickly realizing the loud noise she had made she froze to that spot.

'No..... please no,' thought Inuyasha as he turned to see what his heart had feared: a crouching Kagome with tear stained cheeks and a pain in her eyes that no one could replicate. "Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled from the embrace only to see her close her eyes and two more tears spill out.

"Leave me alone, you insensitive baka," she said as calmly as she could as she stood and ran away, but not before noticing the huge grin on Kikyo's face.

"Hmph, when will that damned reincarnate die and return my soul." Kikyo mumbled. "Anyways, now that we're alone again...." but it was too late... Inuyasha was already off chasing "his" Kagome.

He finally caught up with her only meters away from the well. "Kagome?..."

She pulled away furiously. "Don't you **dare** touch me! I'm going home, expect me back in three days time to continue the quest and for that reason alone!"

"Don't start yelling at me wench! You're the one who followed me! Why can'tcha mind your own damn business!!!"

Kagome turned at stared at Inuyasha with eyes to kill and he stepped back at least five paces but not far enough to protect his poor, sensitive ears. "Well, **EXCUSE** me for not letting you run off to hell with your mud pile! But the **REST **of this group has worked too damn hard to finish this quest and you **WILL NOT**, I repeat, **WILL NOT**! ruin it for some fling with a clay pot!!!! Now I am going home so **P-I-S-S O-F-F**!!!!"

Relieved that he wasn't face down in the dirt Inuyasha simply stood planted to the ground in shock until Kagome turned around and smiled sweetly....  
  
"Oh yeah, blush , Inuyasha?" eyes twinkle

"Yeah?" he asked with a bit of suspicion but with an obvious sign of happiness in his voice.

"**SIT!!!!!!!"**

mwahaha, there ya go.... I hope all you lovely readers out there enjoy and review. Sorry it's so short again, but I know for a fact that the next chapters long


	3. The Plan

Hey, it's me again. I'm so new to this site, LoL, I dunno what I'm doin. I think my story's on the main list but ever since I've added the second chapter I haven't seen it so I decided to go ahead and add the third (longest) one that I've written so far. So, it might be a little while after this update until I update again so add me to your favorites or bookmark the story so you wont forget about me (although I know known of you possibly could ;) ) Thanks for all you who reviewed, I hope I'm doin OK so far. I'm still a little hazy about where I'm going with this story, but I'll try. Well, enough about me, on with the story.

Chapter 3, The Plan

"I can't believe him," whispered Kagome, now safe in her room with a steady stream of tears flowing down her cheeks. "He had better not try to come and get me or he's gunna be telling me what it looks like on the other side of the world after I sit him that many times." She smiled a bit at the thought of Inuyasha pounding through the earth until he ended up in some weird region he had never seen before.

Just in case he might try to come, she grabbed up her wallet and stuffed it into her snug fitting jeans, that she had changed into, and ran off to the mall for a good 200$ spending spree to get her mind off of things.

"Eri!! Yuri!! Ayame!! , I'm so happy to see you guys!" Kagome yelled at her three closest friends.

"What's wrong Kag?" Eri asked automatically noticing the hurt in Kagome's eyes.

"It's Inuyasha... he's such a jerk," admitted Kagome, "I just need to buy some things to relieve some stress, yanno?"

"**H-e-l-l n-o**, not until you spill," said Ayame automatically.

"Ya, Kagome, we really worry about you with that guy, he's bad news," Yuri added with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Well.....ok....," Kagome said doubtfully.

And so she spilled (minus a few little details) . She told them all about how she cared for him so much and he MUST care for her because he acts like it all the time. How he gets so jealous when any other guy even looks at her and he's worrying about her nonstop if she isn't by his side. Then she told them about Kikyo. She claimed that she was his ex girlfriend whom he wronged horribly by cheating on her yet he feels like he owes her something because he has so much pride. He claims he killed her (on the inside) but really he did no such thing, it was all just one big set up, so now he's stuck with a promise to her that he'd marry her (which might as well be going to hell) and he refuses to break any promises. Kagome inwardly smiled at how proud of herself she was for coming up on the whole Inuyasha cheating on Kikyo scheme, she thought it was quite brilliant.

"....It's so confusing guys, I mean he'll be so sweet and nice to me and act like Kikyo is just a bad dream, but every time she shows up he runs to her like a lapdog to his master." Sigh "I just don't understand, sniff sniff, I mean, am I that ugly?" Tears began to slide down her cheeks and soft sobs escaped her as her mind screamed 'Don't cry! Don't cry! Don't cry!'

"**NO!!**" yelled the girls in unison.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome," sighed Ayame. "I believe it's time for you to learn about a little game I like to call, playing hard to get. Once he thinks that your not interested he won't be able to resist not having you!"

"Yup, Kagome, it's true, you'll be his forbidden fruit, and judging by the way you say he acts, he can't stand not getting what he wants, it's p-e-r-f-e-c-t," agreed Eri.

"Uhh, I dunno guys, what if I just push him farther away?" Kagome responded tentatively.

Sigh

"Kagome... your not even considered an adult yet, sheesh has this guy got you wrapped around his little finger or what! If he won't accept you then there are millions of other guys out there who would die to. Face it, everyone has a first love and almost everyone loses him or her one way or another," Yuri told her in the most serious voice she could.

"Ya, Kagome, plus that guy who has already pronounced his love to you," winked Eri.

"Oo oo oo," gasped Ayame, "or that guy that asked you to bear his child," she said as a huge smile spread across her face and her eyes began to glaze over.

"Ew guys, those two are just my friends, and Miroku is a total perv Ayame! And not to mention in love with one of my other best friends," Kagome said with the most disgusted look on her face. "And I would never be interested in Kouga, we're just friends and that'll never change."

Suddenly a huge smirk appeared on Eri's face. Well that doesn't mean Inuyasha has to know that.

Wink

"Hmm, I dunno, I feel kinda bad leading Kouga on like that....," Kagome replied, still not to sure if this was that good of an idea.

"Stop being such a pussey and let the lessons begin!" announced Ayame, thoroughly thrilled that her friend would finally start standing up for herself when it came to this guy.

The four girls huddled up close in the WacDonald's booth and told Kagome everything she should know to get her guy back. Thirty minutes and a long discussion later a wide smile spread across Kagome's face. 'This is perfect! But can I pull it off?'

Back in the Feudal Era

'I'm such an idiot,' Inuyasha thought while mentally punching himself, 'there's a girl whom I'm with everyday and I know I have feelings for, yet all I seem to be able to do is push her away. I mean, she loves ME, the real me, not the human part of me, but the whole package.....but..... Kikyo.'

Sigh

"Why so glum?" a perky Miroku shouts up the tree that Inuyasha is resting in. "And where's Kagome?"

"Home."

"What?! She went home already? What'd you.....oh, lemme guess, Kikyo?" came a voice from the bushes behind the monk and Inuyasha.

"I didn't know listening in on others conversations has become a world renown sport!" Inuyasha screamed at the stunned demon slayer.

"Sheesh, I was just seeing where everyone went," Sango admitted, now also in a bad mood. "He sure does know how to bring the whole group down with him when he crashes and burns."

"I HEARD THAT!!" Inuyasha came leaping through the bushes ready to pounce on the one stupid enough to talk about him behind his back.

"Well, Inuyasha, I see your mood hasn't quite brightened," came the cheerful voice of Kagome standing in the clearing with the young fox kit on her shoulder.

"Kagome?! You were only gone for an hour?" Inuyasha asked, dumbfounded as to why she was here, now, and in the highest spirits nonetheless.

"So you're not happy to see me, I see," she winked playfully at Inuyasha. "Don't worry about me Inuyasha, my friends gave me some advice and I'm no longer concerned as to what goes on in your love life." She smiled brightly at how calmly she had said the last sentence and even began to fool herself. 'This is gunna be a piece of cake.'

Well, there's that. I personally am not at all thrilled with that chapter and in my mind the next chapters are a lot better, but then again that is just my mind so I'm not positive but I'm slightly disappointed at myself for that one. Oh well, I guess it was just meant to be one more chapter to get the story started with like the main idea and junk. Please review anyway and tell me what you think and if you hate this chapter, don't stop reading because the next ones SHOULD be better. hehe, I love that face, Anyway TTFN


	4. Kouga

Here's the next chapter. Imma try to write better but I think I suck at it, LoL. Well, no more delay's here ya go.

Chapter 4, Kouga

Inuyasha stood, paralyzed, looking at the girl standing in front of him. 'There's something different about her, I can sense it, she's more... confident and self assured, but why?'

"And what advice would that be?" he snarled at Kagome. He never really liked those ditsy girls that she hung out with and called her friends anyways. They were far too stupid to be her friends, that he had decided the day he met them.

_Flashback_

"_Who are you?!" a peculiar girl snarled at Inuyasha with such disgust he had to use all of his strength to keep from swinging._

"_None of your business you damn little girl, now watch your fucking tone with me before I take that 't...telifoone' pole and shove it down your throat!" He attempted to appear as calm as he could but the fact that he couldn't remember how to pronounce the word spread red throughout his cheeks quite rapidly._

"_What is he, Kagome, a retard? He can't even say telephone. I must say, you've slipped into an unknown low, especially when Hojou is practically begging you to marry him!"_

"**WHAT?!**" Inuyasha screamed. "YOUR TELLING ME THAT EVERY TIME YOU COME BACK TO THIS DAMN PLACE YOUR NOT TAKING TESTS BUT GETTING PROPOSED TO SOME HOBO?!"

"Inuyasha, please, stop making such a scene or you'll be reintroduced with the dirt, I don't like Hojou like that. He just won't buzz off," Kagome replied calmly but with a tinge of pink in her cheeks.

"_Speaking of buzzing off," Inuyasha glared at the three girls standing in front of him._

"_Fine, we're going you jerk! You don't have to glare twice at us, we aren't stupid, you know s-t-u-p-i-d," snicked Eri._

"_BITCH!" yelled Inuyasha but it was to late, the three pests were long gone, apparently there was some sort of sale in some place called a mall. _

'Hmph, just the thought of those dweebs telling Kagome anything had to be a bad sign.' But he was snapped out of his thoughts as Kagome's voice reached him, reminding him what his whole train of thought began with in the first place.

"Nunya," giggled Kagome. By this time she was quite enjoying herself and her new found power over the hanyou. She had finally decided that her friends were right. This had to work. If it didn't she couldn't imagine what she'd do, she loved him so much and just the thought of losing him would tear her apart. But she had to do this, she had to make him chose, it's either Kagome or Kikyo, no "but's" about it.

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts as she felt the wind shift and two shards approaching her at record speed. 'Perfect timing Kouga, my darling'

A low growl came from Inuyasha's direction as the wolf youkai stepped out from the tornado he had formed.

"Hey mutt face, keeping an eye on **my** woman?" the wolf prince sneered with extra emphasis on my.

"She's not your woman you damn wolf, why don't you just give it up and run back to your cave with your tail between your legs before you get **hurt**!" Inuyasha decided to mock him by putting extra emphasis on hurt as he rested his hand on the hilt of Tetsuaiga. (A/N, As I've said in my profile thing, I'm not Japanese in any way so I know all of these words are spelled wrong but you get the gist.)

"Sit, Inuyasha," Kagome said as calmly as she could, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her for once. "Kouga can we please go talk over here and **no one** had better follow us," she glared at Inuyasha with the last comment, and decided to use the insult she had thought of in the security of her home, "or that **someone** will be telling me what the other side of the world looks like through and Inuyasha sized hole."

With that she took Kouga by the arm and led him into the woods until she came upon a clearing before a lake. It was beautiful, with the sunlight shimmering off the lake and the flowers surrounding her she felt an odd sense of peace and felt almost guilty for breaking the serenity by talking. She set Kouga down on a log and began her speech.

"Kouga, I just want to make sure everything is cleared up between us," she shifted uncomfortably at his unfaltering gaze.

"I smell mutt boy," Kouga said as calmly as he could, but Kagome could see the pure satisfaction in his eyes, he loved seeing Inuyasha slammed into the dirt.

Kagome sighed at what she knew she had to do, **"SIT!"** Once the command was said she rushed to the form lying in the bushes to her far left. "What are you doing Inuyasha? Didn't I specifically tell you to not follow?! If I believe right **you** are the one who went off about privacy and following people so why don't you take your own advice and let me have a private conversation with Kouga? If you want companionship so bad, go find Kikyo."

The coldness of her voice froze even Kouga who stood dumfounded a few yards away. Not even he could believe her to say something that was sure to put a gaping hole in his rival's heart. Even he felt sympathy for Inuyasha at that moment.

"H.... How can you say that?" stuttered Inuyasha.

"It's the truth," Kagome responded glumly. She was beginning to hate herself for what she had just said when she heard the hurt in his voice and the pain was flowing from him in immense waves. "I know I am but a pale comparison to her so...so just _go_," the last word was spoken so softly that if either of the demons had been human there was no way in hell they would have heard.

Inuyasha stood without a sound and lept off as fast as he could, never letting his gaze meet with Kagome.

'I hate doing this to him, but it needs to be said. He needs to know that a time has come when he must decide.'

Sorry it's so short again but I've got such writer's block its crazy! This was the best I could come up with this time and like I've been saying for the past 3 chapters I will truly try to make the next one longer. Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming. Muah


	5. Two Heads are Better than One

Sorry guys, it's been like forever, but I wasn't really liking the way my story was sounding… it just… idk, seemed weird, and OOC, but I decided to start it back up anyways and I might go back and fix the first few. So here ya go…. Hope this chapter's better than the last couple.

Last time 

"Kouga, I just want to make sure everything is cleared up between us," she shifted uncomfortably at his persistent gaze.

"I smell mutt boy," Kouga said as calmly as he could, but Kagome could see the pure satisfaction in his eyes, he loved seeing Inuyasha slammed into the dirt.

Kagome sighed at what she knew she had to do, **"SIT!"** Once the command was said she rushed to the form lying in the bushes to her far left. "What are you doing Inuyasha? Didn't I specifically tell you to not follow! If I believe right **you** are the one who went off about privacy and following people so why don't you take your own advice and let me have a private conversation with Kouga? If you want companionship so bad, go find Kikyo."

The coldness of her voice froze even Kouga who stood dumfounded a few yards away. He couldn't believe she'd something that was sure to put a gaping hole in his rival's heart. Even he felt sympathy for Inuyasha at that moment.

"H... How can you say that?" stuttered Inuyasha.

"It's the truth," Kagome responded glumly. She was beginning to hate herself for what she had just said when she heard the hurt in his voice and the pain was flowing from him in immense waves. "I know I am but a pale comparison to her so...so just _go_," the last word was spoken so softly that if either of the demons had been human there was no way in hell they would have heard.

Inuyasha stood without a sound and lept off as fast as he could, never letting his gaze meet with Kagome.

'I hate doing this to him, but it needs to be said. He needs to know that a time has come when he must decide.'

**Chapter 5 Two heads are better than One**

Kagome sat there for awhile, just thinking about what she had said. 'Was that really necessary? I haven't seen him that upset, well, ever'.

sigh

Kouga broke her train of thought, "So, Kagome… you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yes Kouga, and brace yourself, ok?" Kouga shifted uncomfortably at her words but didn't interrupt her. "Ok, I know there's been some confusion between us, but I want to get it all cleared up right now, and, well, sort of ask for your help. You see, I think you and I both know, deep inside, that I love Inuyasha. I don't know when it started or how it happened, but I do," Kouga decided to stare at the ground at this point, and try not to show his disappointment, "Well, I also think that Inuyasha loves Kikyo,"

"That dead bitch?"

"Yes, her. Well, I think that it's time for Inuyasha to choose, I'm sick of being second best. My friends gave me some advice, they told me to do something called, playing hard to get, which is where I pretend that I don't really care what Inuyasha does or who he does it with, and he'll be so upset that he'll have to tell me how he feels, before it's too late."

"That makes sense," Kouga responding, thinking about what she was saying, "but what do you need my help for?"

"Well, it also helps to get the person jealous, and I know Inuyasha is insanely jealous over you. I'm not talking about kissing or anything," Kouga visibly slouched, "I just mean that when you flirt with me, I may flirt back. I just didn't want to lead you on, because I think that'd be wrong. So… Will you help me?"

Kouga took her hands in his and stared deep into her beautiful eyes. "Kagome, I love you, and I always will. You are the most loyal, loving, trusting person I know, I never thought I could be in love with a human, I was wrong… but I see now that I can't have you, you're practically already spoken for, but I would still do anything and everything to help you, even if it is to help you get together with mutt-face. I sort of always suspected you two would end up together, I guess I just didn't want to believe it. Whatever you want I'm here for you, and I'm glad you told me that this is just to get Inuyasha, it's saving me a lot of hurt." He kissed her hand sweetly and said, "but if you ever change your mind, or he treats you bad, I'm here for you."

They stood and began walking back towards camp as Kagome was engrossed in her thoughts. 'He's so sweet, why don't I love him, why must I love the one that I can't have, maybe Inuyasha is playing hard to get with me' sigh 'either way, it's time for me to slip my mask back in place, we're almost at camp'.

They walked back into camp to see a very worried Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, and a very moody hanyou formally known as Inuyasha.

"Hey guys, we're back," Kagome smiled brightly.

Sango looked at Miroku and he looked back as if they were reading each other's thoughts, 'What happened to make her so happy?' but they thought better of saying anything about it. They'd much rather keep their head on their shoulders, and that wasn't necessarily a guarantee with Inuyasha in the mood he was currently in.

"Inuyasha quit being so moody… geez… you act like we're married or something." Kagome said to the brooding half-demon.

Inuyasha looked back at her totally shocked. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. 'I deserve every word' he thought, 'I'm always such a jerk to her; I guess I just always expected she'd be there no matter what. I never really thought what would happen when I pushed her off the edge'. He sat looking at the ground forcing himself to keep up his cold demeanor and not show her how much he was hurting, but what was to come next nearly drove him insane.

"Well Kouga, it was nice that you visited but I think you should get back to your pack now before any fighting breaks out, hope you visit soon."

Kagome kisses Kouga lightly on his cheek and Kouga grins ear to ear

"No problem babe, I can never not come to your enticing scent, see ya later!" Kouga responded with a wink as he ran off in a tornado of wind.

Inuyasha couldn't handle it anymore; he leapt off into the God Tree and left Kagome fighting the urge to follow him. Eventually, she couldn't fight it any longer and followed him, hoping he was all right and that she hadn't hurt his feelings beyond repair. She knew he was insecure about his half-demon heritage and didn't know what she would do if she had hurt him enough to lose everything they had worked for.

"Inuyasha!"

"Beat it wench, go find your wolf prince," Inuyasha responded coldly.

"Well why don't you go find your mud princess," Kagome bit back.

"Is that what all of this is about!" Inuyasha screamed, "You're fucking with my feelings because of fucking Kikyou!"

He jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of her and they locked eyes. When they did so, both noticed how much pain and sorrow where in each other's eyes, and they had done this… to each other.

Kagome wanted so hard to just give in. To wrap her arms around the man she loved and scream apologies that the whole world would hear, but she knew she couldn't. She knew that he loved Kikyou and she wouldn't humiliate herself to the point of telling him her feelings, just to be rejected. Inuyasha on the other hand…

Inuyasha leans down and plants a soft kiss on Kagome's lips

"I can't believe you're doing all of this because of Kikyou," he smirked.

"Don't… don't touch me Inuyasha," Kagome finally choked out, wile touching her lips in disbelief. 'How could he toy with my feelings like this!' She turned and ran out of the forest leaving a very shocked and self-conscious hanyou behind.

When Kagome reached camp she wouldn't talk to anyone, she simply rolled out her sleeping bag and curled into it, soaking her pillow with fresh tears. An hour or so later, Inuyasha returned to camp and was greeted with 8 eyes glaring at him fiercely.

"What? I didn't do nuthin to tha dumb bitch!" he practically screamed, then flinched hoping he didn't hear her, but luckily it seemed as though she was asleep.

He sat on the tree directly above the woman he loved and wondered how the hell he was going to her himself out of this mess. 'How can she ever forgive me?' he pondered. He tried to fight off the urge to sleep but it was useless and within minutes he fell into a deep slumber filled with the same dreams he always had, dreams of his one and only Kagome.

'Dumb bitch eh…' Kagome thought quietly.


End file.
